Princess Luigi's Kingdom
by DFKJR
Summary: Twilight Sparkle had failed to defeat Tirek on her own. However, hope was not forever lost as she and her friends' only chance to stopping the evil centaur was unlocking the mysterious chest… During the meantime, Luigi was doing stuff ended up in Equestria to help save it. This story is also on FimFiction.


Stop! …Luigi time!

The ground shook with the intensity of a magnitude 10 with each stomp as Tirek, Evil Dark Overlord Bad Guy, strolled his way across the destructive landscape. The skies, painted in a fiery orange-red with many darken clouds, willed to the giant centaur's command as it distorts and waver. There are many deep open chasms in the surrounding distances from his previous scuffles with the Alicorn he came to learn as Twilight Sparkle.

Tirek was very pleased of the outcome to achieve his greatest desire; gaining ultimate, god-like, SUPER powers! Although, this is pretty much what every other thousand year old maniac wanted to have, the big differences on that fact is that Tirek actually succeeded. It didn't surprise the demon centaur that the little lavender pony will choose her pathetic little friends among all other things.

The whole 'trade your 'X' (powers and/or objects) for the safety of your 'Y' (love ones) was the oldest trick in the villains handbook.

It never fails.

Now containing all of the magic of every Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasus ponies across Equestria, every ounce of Discord's chaotic magic, and all FOUR Alicorn magic under his absolute control, Tirek, Superior Ruler of All Things Villainy, proceeded to do the number one thing that crossed his mind when he obtain all of this power…

He attacked the environment, because fuck those protesting hippies. Every tree, flower patch, happy little bush, and wildlife didn't stand a chance against his giant laser beam of doom. Tirek hates nature almost as much as he hates ponies.

Keyword is Almost.

**"Mwaha Ha, Ha, Ha!"** Tirek's bellowing voice boomed across the landscape as he incinerated as many forests as he can. **"Die, Nature, Die! Kneel before your new Ruler! Your Master! Your God! Mwha Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"**

Yes, it was going to be a glories day for eons to come for the gigantic demon Tartarus spawn.

**"I can already see it now!"** Tirek said aloud…to himself…that's now a thing. **"All ponies will bow to me! I will pistol whip them till my darken heart's contents! They will build and construct many castles suitable for my size!"** Tirek always thought about getting a summer home somewhere around the Badlands. It was always evil looking during the summer nights. Speaking of the Badlands… **"Hmm…I always did like those Changeling creatures. Perhaps I'll keep them around…as my personal pets! That is, of course, if they're still alive. I haven't seen any ever since I escape from Tartarus and gotten Discord to start rounding up these ponies for me to siphon magic off them."**

Tirek smiled when his formal-but-not-truly-his-friend, friend, came to mind. What a dumbass! He still can't believe that the once Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony willingly helped him become powerful over an obviously false promise.

**"The buffoon even accepted that piece of junk emblem I gave to him as our- pffft, ah, ha, ha, ha- Our token of loyal partnership!"** the giant centaur cackled on how easily he tricked Discord. **"I mean, really, I found it on the ground covered in dirt and dried up bird dookie!"**

Clearly these ponies made the Draconequus weak and soft. This was the same situation when his brother, Scorpion, started liking these ponies and wanted to be a part of their little gay circle, a.k.a, Friendship. But look what happened to his brother now, fighting in countless kombats against mortals in different realms and ripping their heads off.

See what happens when you're start sharing these friendships with ponies?

Maybe, just maybe, Tirek will be merciful enough to allow Discord to be his fool. He can sure use the entertainment while he is sitting on his makeshift throne of Alicorns.

Well, anyways, Tirek continues his merciless rampage across the land, and just like every other villain, is completely unaware of an event taking place under his noise… I mean, why wouldn't he? He has all of this power! If he really wanted to he'll just blow up the universe just by sniffing his armpit.

**Elsewhere…**

Deep within the Everfree Forest, Princess Twilight Sparkle ran as fast as she can towards the Tree of Harmony, holding the last key to the puzzle tightly so she wouldn't lose it. Accompanied by her friends- along with Pinkie Pie and Discord- they gather together so they can finally open the mystery box.

"This is it, girls! Our last hope!" The lavender Alicorn exclaimed, inserting the last key into the final slot of the azure color chest. The chest slowly began to open, emitting magical bright flashes of colorful lights, temporarily blinding everyone within close range. Twilight cover her eyes with a hoof, a wide smile pasted on her face in accomplishment for successfully opening the chest and a sense of victory for knowing full well that whatever it is inside will be the absolute answer to stopping Tirek and return peace back to Equestria. The young princess couldn't contain her excitement and longer. With a quick fluid motion Twilight threw herself at the box and peered inside, not caring if she'll be permanently blinded for life.

She suddenly gasped aloud, mouth agape and eyes widen. "I…I can't believe it…"

"Whut is it, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"It's amazing…" Twilight's breath was taken away as she gazed upon the brilliant lightshows inside the six-sided box

"Is it the Elements of Harmony?" Fluttershy guessed.

"It must be some sort of awesome, kickass, mega weapon that we can use to beat the snot out of Tirek!" Rainbow Dash hopefully deduced.

"Are there any new accessories or perhaps dazzling new outfits?" Rarity asked as she casually brushed aside her curly mane from obscuring her view. "Got to always stay in style, darling, even in the face of dooms day."

"Maybe it's a powerful manifestation of our bonding friendship that will turn into a super glittery rainbow of ribbons!" Pinkie Pie shared her opinion in her squeaky high pitch voice. "It will also transform us with fashionable styling manes that is almost a rip-off from that Winx Club franchise, although, I can't really call it a rip-off, more like a-"

Thankfully Rainbow Dash swiftly covered the pink annoyance's mouth before everyone's eardrums exploded.

Discord was rubbing his sensitive ears as he glance at Pinkie. "Does…does she really talk like that all the time?"

"…unfortunately." Rarity simply stated. "Every day in fact."

"Ya'll think dat's bad, sugarcube?" Applejack added. "Try handlin' git'ten da bomb dropped on ya'self from da fact dat she's most likely ya cuz."

"Don't worry, Applejack." Fluttershy tried to comfort her distress friend. "It hasn't been technically proven yet. The blood test samples from the doctors will come shortly."

"Ah can only hope ya'lls right, Flutters…Ah can only hope…"

The stream of lights from the box starts to finally die down. "Girls, something's coming!" announced Twilight. Her head was only an inch away from the opening; she can see something emerging from the seemingly interior depths. "It's…IT'S…!"

**EARLIER**

Luigi slouches over to the frontdoor of his and his brother's, Mario, house, drunk off his ass and reek of booze. He was just returning home from the local night bar in Toad Town. It was that time again when Luigi discovers, once again, that his overrated attention whore of a brother was getting a new game develop in his name, again, and as usual Luigi gets left in the shadows. So he went to go drown his sorrows…again.

The man in green threw the door open, not caring why it was unlocked, and slammed it shut the moment he entered in. Wobbling in place for a bit, he lifted the 42oz glass beer bottle to his lips, but once he notices that it was empty a flash of anger seethe through his being and he heatedly threw the tint color bottle at a wall, shattering it into many pieces!

…it just so happens that a picture frame of his smiling bro was in the way.

Luigi flipped his in-animated Mario photo the bird, mumbling a few curse words in his birthright Italian voice. He was getting sick and tired of his brother hogging the entire frontline of attention. When will Luigi finally get that chance to shine _(he __**REFUSE**__ to acknowledged that crappy 'Mario Is Missing' game)_? The only spotlight Nintendo ever gave him was running around in haunted houses. To say the least, he wasn't very fond of that series and getting that sequel didn't make it better. Despite Nintendo's backing stating that 'Dark Moon' is more of a lighthearted gaming experience; it still scared Luigi to no end. Hell, King Boo was so menacing looking Luigi nearly shat his overalls.

It was a horror ghost hunting game full of ghosts! 'Lighthearted' Luigi's ass.

Somehow, despite his drunken state, the green plumber manages to think about how the plot led up to Mario getting kidnapped by Boos…again. That subject alone still mind boggles him to no end. The great superstar, Mario, who possesses hercule-like strength, can run as fast as bullet, and, _somehow_ survive when the whole universe blow up. And yet, just like that, he got catcher by a group of Boos…

But, hey, what the hell does Luigi know? He's just the 'Green Mario', nothing else. For all he knew, the Boos probably tricked him. Preferably, the whole scenario could have played out like this:

_"Ring Ring Ring" went the telephone._

_Mario answered it. "It's-a me, Mario!" His brother would say in his highly offensive Italian voice._

_A Boo on the other line would reply; "Uhh, yeah, hi, hey….ummm, we have some…ehh, darn what you idiot plumbers eat these days- SPAGHETTI! Heh, heh, yeah we got some spaghetti for you."_

_"MMMM, Spaghetti, yum, yum!" Mario would say while rubbing his muffintop belly._

_"Yeah, yeah, just uh, come over to the deepest and darkest part of the forest where no one can find or hear you…" the Boo would suggest in the most obviously, detectable, ominous tone of voice._

_"…Okie Dokie!" Mario agreed and was on his way._

_And that's how he got kidnapped._

_FIN_

With a stiff yawn and a stretch of the 'ol arms, the green plumber stagger and sway towards the stairs, not before knocking over valuable vases and tables along the way. With little struggle he manages to reach the second floor where his bedroom resides. It was a simple sleeping quarters of a bedroom. There was, obviously, a single regular size bed, a dresser or two, a few picture frames on the wall, a nice looking oval mat on the floor, and a pile of rejected response letters from Nintendo on the far corner at the end of the room. So yeah, pretty ordinary.

The younger twin sibling prance over to the one door closet, intended to change into his PJ's. He opened it and stole a few glances at his attire of clothes hanging on the horizontal pole. Several green long sleeve shirts, navy blue suspenders, and brown boots all neatly organized in that order. These we're his weekly clothes, one for each day of the week.

It's kind of a thing he does…

Before Luigi did anything else, his eyes caught the sight of an outfit on the far end of his small wardrobe space. He hasn't worn it ever since that crazy adventure at the Beanbean Kingdom. It was Princess Peach's spare dress that Toadsworth gave to him and his brother, in case the one she was already wearing was dirty. However, that wasn't the case when things started to get a bit out of control and Mario had to come up with this half-assed plan on the go in order to save the princess.

Those were some crazy times…

Luigi took notice that above the pink dress was a replica of the princess hair; a wig, along with a crown and a pair of baseball size blue earrings. He slightly blushed, remembering how smoothed the material of the dress and how well it fitted in all of the right places. Truth be told, Luigi has been _*ahem*_ cross-dressing for some time now… He secretly kept the dress ever since the Beanbean Kingdom incident and whenever he gets a chance of a few hours of alone time (which is all of the time) he'll put on the whole setup.

Why? …well…it just makes him feel…pretty. There's nothing wrong with that, so, like, shut up.

…suddenly, Luigi doesn't feel all that intoxicated and fatigue anymore. He doesn't know why, but the mere thought of putting on the princess's old dress somehow rejuvenated him. The green plumber silently gulps and felt a single line of sweat running down on the side of his face. No…no, he shouldn't. It's really late and….well…it has been a while-

No! No, no, Luigi should just turn around, right now and…errr…then again…

Okay real quick!

With expertly professional skills, Luigi ripped off his plumber's getup all at once in a single motion. As stated it was expertly professional. Luigi grabbed the dress and its custom wears and accessories; the long blond wig, the elbow gloves, the_*ahem*_…bloomers. Within a minute Luigi has the setup of the Mushroom Kingdoms monarch's dress on. He walked over to a nearby tall mirror that was totally mentioned in that paragraph when detailing his bedroom. The cross-dressed plumber saw his reflection from head to toe, rotating and turning around to see all the details. Luigi really pride himself in having that perfect fit around the midsection and getting the hair flow of the wig just right.

And he definitely knows how to work it in those red high heels.

Without warning, the closet started to noisily shake. "Waah!" Luigi shriek and flinched when he saw the closed door suddenly shook and moved, almost as if someone or something was trying to open it. "Eh…heh…hello…?" Luigi nervously called out as he slowly inches his way towards the vibrating door, flashback memories of his childhood returning to him. Oh boy…here we go again, the monster in the closet bit, right? Typical.

He figure that it will be best to see whatever it is going on within his closet firsthand and then deal with it. Despite being afraid, Luigi kept his nerve of steel and reach out for the door handle to open…

Just as soon as he touched the handle the door forcefully flew open. What Luigi saw cannot be comprehended… This was even worst then his 'monster in my closet' theory!

There's a black hole type thing in Luigi's closet! If Rosalina was holding a personal grudge against him for stealing her victory from winning that first place trophy back in Mario Kart Wii, than this is one serious grudge!

The black hole portal-like vortex acted as a vacuum and began to suck poor Luigi in. His last ditch effort in trying to defy an possible game over fate _(he forgot how many extra lives he was carrying)_ was to reach out for leverage…which was the Poltergust 5000. Luigi screamed one final time before getting completely sucked in.

His only regret was that he didn't get to try on Princess Daisy's dress…

The stream of lights from the box died down as Twilight peered closer inside. She can see something emerging. "It's…IT'S…!"

A white handed glove shot out and griped Twilight's face.

It was right then and there that Twilight was presented with multiple options of responses to this new development:

1) She can fight back, biting and stabbing with her horn on this apparent threat clutched to her being.

2) She can keep her cool, lay back like the true princess pimp she is.

So may choices. However, Twilight decided to choose the obvious one.

"AAAAAAHHH! AAAAAHHH!" She screamed, thrashing about. "Get it off! Get it off! Sweet Celestia, get it off me!"

Her friends- and Pinkie Pie- jumped into action, panicking almost as equally as the lavender pony princess.

"Uh, um, whut ar' we gon'nah do?!" the farm mare stuttered.

"Wait, I got it!" Rainbow Dash got an idea and quickly went to fetch a large stick, holding it like a sword in her hooves. She swung with all of her might multiple times. "Die! Die! Let her go you monster! You're not taking her away from us! Is that all you got, wants some more?! C'mon, bring it!"...only succeeding in hitting Twilight but the hand. Did I mention that her eyes were closed the whole time? Pretty sure I did.

With one more mighty swing, fortunately for the suffering Alicorn mare, Rainbow Dash manage to accurately hit the box, forcing the hand to lose its grip and went sailing a feet away from the group. The box started to shake and emit more colorful lights before spitting out Luigi and his ghost catching device on the cold hard ground. While the rest of the ponies and the draconequus cautiously check on the mysterious being, Twilight Sparkle was breathing heavily, both physically and mentally scarred.

The cyan color Pegasus tosses her batting stick aside and gave the lavender pony a friendly slap on the back. "Forget it Twilight, you can thank me later." She stated before joining the others, unaware that she knocked the young Alicorn princess on the ground and groaning in pain.

"Ughh…oh, momma-mia…" Luigi moaned from dizziness as he stood up. Once his eyes stopped spinning the cross-dressed plumber felt the presences of multiple stares on his being. Looking forward he notices that he's not alone as he gape at the six techno-color horses and a…thing. Luigi readjusted his wig out of nervous habit.

"Oh…oh my…" the butter yellow Pegasus spoke quietly. "Who is this suppose to be…?"

"Ah reckon its some kind of tall ape in drags." Applejack whispered in response.

"Kinda funny looking for a monkey wearing a dress, don't you think?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

Rarity was speechless. She was having mix feelings about the ape-man's attire. There was nothing wrong with the dress and the accessories that goes with it, it's just such an appealing outfit is more suitable for someone of the feminine sex. Yet, strangely enough, this particular creature somehow makes it work. She has to admit, the waistline of his midsection fits perfectly.

And those high heels…mmmhmm…

Princess Twilight Sparkle, with small bruises and her mane out of place, pushed her way through the small group to get a better look for herself. At first, she didn't want to believe what she is seeing, but since it came out of the chest…

"N-no…no, this can't be right…" the lavender Alicorn slowly announced. "Are you, really, the answer to stopping Tirek and perfecting harmony?"

"Hmmm. I wonder…" Discord mused aloud to himself and picked up the six-sided azure box. He turned it upside down to observe the bottom. Seeing what he was expecting, he showed his discovery to the others. It was a small logo that reads, 'Only in Japan'. "Oh ho, ho, the Japanese! What will they think of next?"

"You're…you're kidding right?" skeptically asked Twilight.

Luigi was so confused. It wasn't because of the talking animals and freaks, that was the norm on Mushroom World. It's the part about him getting sucked inside of his closet by a vortex and suddenly ended up in a new place is what's getting to him. But then another thought came to mind. What if he's getting…a second chance! Yes, it must be the work of God that's giving him this opportunity to become the firsthand hero in everyone's eyes…so HE can hog all of the glory and fame!

Makes sense to him.

Luigi recompose himself in a more dignified posture…as he can get while wearing a dress. "I'mma Luigi, Number 1!" He flashed his signature 'V' pose.

"Number 1 in what?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

Luigi's posture was gradually falling apart. He's been saying that catchphrase for years and no one has never ever questioned him about that. Sweat was starting to form as his eyes switch from each individual, as they, in turn, stare back at him with questionable eyebrows rising.

He…he's just simply 'Number 1'…what is there not to get…?

Thankfully, before the cross-dressed man goes into a state of a mental breakdown, the ground shook violently as a thunderous 'BOOM' sounded. It felt as if the core of the entire planet was about to break apart. Each pony, draeconquus, and human tried to keep their balance whenever another powerful quake rounded off.

"It's Tirek!" shouted Twilight so the others can hear her voice over the ground shaking noises. "Quickly, we have to get out of here!"

To the best of their abilities, the eight individual stumble their way out from the sanctuary of the Tree of Harmony. Thick raising smoke and fire spread covered most of the surrounding areas of the Everfree Forest as the group pass and headed their way towards the giant centaur. He was easily found and located at the local Ponyville, taking great joy in stomp on their homes and places of residents'. Twilight even spotted her library home.

Correction; Twilight spotted the last remains of her library home.

"TIREK!" The young Alicorn princess bellowed out of raging fury. She effectively got his attention. "Tirek! Your region of terror ends! Today!"

The menacing centaur laughs wholeheartedly. **"Ahh, I see you and your little friends- and Pinkie Pie-"** the pink pony waved in recognition. **"-have finally accepted your fate and come to bow to your new ruler!"**

"Think again Tirek! You may have taken our magic, but there is one thing we ponies will always have that is more powerful than you and will be your downfall!"

**"Oh please, what are you going to do? You're going to start preening each other and act all cute in hopes that I'll get a heart attack and keel over?"**

Twilight almost flinch. "Darn it!" she mentally said to herself. "I was hoping he wasn't expecting that! Okay, okay…'Plan B'." the lavender mare kept her posture as she looked Tirek dead in the eyes. "N-No! We manage to open the chest to unleash a powerful being of harmony!" Twilight grew a triumphed smirk on her face. "It's over Tirek! Prepare yourself for…LUIGI! Go, Luigi, go! Take him down!"

…silence…

"…Luigi…?" Twilight and the others turned around, just in time to see Luigi ran away far in the distance.

"How does he run in those high heels?" Discord mumble aloud.

Tirek's booming mirth of amusement made everyone wince, making them fully aware how totally boned they are. "Well then…" the giant centaur began as he cracked his knuckles. "How about some well deserved punishment? But first, as capital punishment, I'm going to crush your so-called 'Being of Harmony'!"

Tirek reared up on his hooves and marched his way towards the runaway human. Everyone else manage to jump out of the way before they ended up flat like pancakes.

Meanwhile, Luigi almost nearly wetted his lady's garments. When these colorful ponies we're talking about taking care of a threat, at first impression he figured it were some big strong bully pushing them around; NOT a giant, menacing looking, holy shit, what the fu-, EVIL DEMON THING!

To say the least, Luigi wasn't prepared for this.

So, naturally, he bolted. Facing a giant Bowser was bad enough, now he has to deal with this? Oh hell no! The Tartarus spawned easily closed the distance from his target, each rapid stomp from his hooves bounced the frighten cross-dressed plumber a feet or so off the ground. Luigi looked back and his eye pupils shrank into tiny digits as the giant centaur was only a mere few inches away. Tirek slowly reach out his hand to savoir the moment before he grabbed the human to end his feeble life.

**"Mwha, ha, ha, ha! Any final words, 'Being of Harmony'?!"** Tirek forebodingly exclaimed.

Without paying attention to where he was going, the plumber in drags tripped on a loose root from a tree. He was flung forward, turned a complete 180 and land on the back of his Poltergust 5000. Unbeknownst to Luigi, he accidently activated the Maximum Overdrive button, making the hose of the ghost catching device swinging around wildly. The device easily sucked up various trees, rocks, and other objects far in the distance in its incredibly large range of suction space.

This display could make a certain pink puffball look like second rate.

Tirek withdrew his hand, confuse of what was happening. "What madness is this?" he question aloud, seeing various objects and even housings getting sucked into the small Poltergust 5000. "What type of sorcery are you pulling?!"

Realizing what's happening, Luigi was quick to response and grabbed the hose for control. With a grunt he sat up and aimed it directly at Tirek, focusing its rippling vacuum space on his gigantic form. Tirek felt himself slowly, but surely, getting pulled into the hose. He tried in vain to turn around to get away, only the part about getting away wasn't happening.

**"GRRAAAH! WHAT…WHAT IS THIS?!"** To his surprise and disbelief, his rear hooves and the lower portion of his body were getting sucked into the hose and more of his form progressively followed. The giant centaur dug his fingers into the ground, fruitlessly getting any type of leverage to save himself. He only had enough time to think about how the scenario led up to this. **"I have drained all of the magic out of every one of these ponies… I easily manipulated Discord into my bidden and stolen his magic. I siphon every ounce from that purple Alicorn! I am all superior with no equal to match, facing a cross-dressing ape-man with a vacuum cleaner…and I'm LOSING!"**

By this point Luigi was concentrating, paying close attention to the remaining numbers of Hit Points above Tirek's head that is reducing dramatically.

Speaking of Tirek's head, it was the only thing left that is sticking out by the end of the ghost device's hose.

**"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** was the giant centaur's final curtain call as he was fully sucked into the Poltergust 5000 with an audible 'POP' sound.

All was now calm. Luigi stood back up and dust the dirt off of his pink dress and readjusted the strains of the blond wig and golden crown back into place. He then jumped with victorious joy, doing his little dance by flicking the hem of his dress around and shaking his…*ahem*…'money maker'.

"I did it! Da, da, daa, mmm hmm, oh yeah!"

Suddenly, the Poltergust 5000 on his back started to shack violently. Oh no! Is it not over? Without warning, the rattling of his ghost catching device jerk the poor man around in the air, the hose still clench in his hand was emitting a glow of light. Hovering in the air for a moment, the hose suddenly pointed upward and a gigantic beam of flourishing rainbow colors struck the sky. Luigi watch in amazement as his eyes widen, witnessing the beam painted the sky and thousands upon thousands of what looks like essences of different colors flew around and merge with all of the ponies as far as his eyes can see. Luigi was softly placed back on the ground when it was over. He can hear cheering of salvation far and wide from his surroundings.

Out of nowhere, the mane six and Discord all teleported to his location. They each group around him with ecstatic expressions of gratitude.

"You did it! You defeated Tirek!" Twilight Sparkle stated happily. "Although I had to admit, I did have my doubts."

"Yeah, for a minute 'dere ah 'ave gone an' though ya'll bailed out on us." Said the farm pony mare. "But dis whole time, ya'll was only settin' dat brute in a trap!"

Luigi just stood there, smiled and nodded. But of course!

Spike, the purple scaled baby dragon, skid to a halt next to the group of ponies. "Hey, don't mind me you guys." Spike reassured everyone. "I'm just playing my role as the token dragon that will barely get any recognition or a major part in this scenario, despite being a main character myself."

Next to come was a majestic bright light. As suddenly as it appeared, Princesses Celestia, Luna, and 'Can't Dance' approach before the group.

"My faithful pupil, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Began Celestia. "From the bottom of my heart, I can't possibly expressed how proud I am for, not just saving all of Equestria and returning all of the magic back to everypony, but far greatly exceeding pass my expectations of the powerful bond of friendship you've created with your friends…and Pinkie Pie."

"Th-thank you, Princess…" Twilight slightly stuttered before motioning towards Luigi. "But I'm afraid I wasn't the one who truly stopped Tirek's rampage. It was this man right here who succeeded what neither of us couldn't accomplished, Luigi, the Being of Harmony!"

Celestia switch her light magenta color eyes from her star apprentice to view a grown adult man wearing a blond wig and a pink dress…carrying a vacuum cleaner. She stared at him for a long while.

"…Twilight, will you please excuse me for a moment?" Not waiting for an answer, the regal white Alicorn went back to the other Alicorns for a royal huddle of debating. Their hush whisperings are barely heard as they talked to one another. Once or twice, Princess Luna will look over to glance at Luigi for a quick second before going back to the debate. It only took a minute before the three disbanded and Celestia approaches once more with a confident smile. "Princess Twilight and Luigi, please step forward."

Both parties did as they were told, facing the Princess of the Sun and awaiting for what will happen. Her long horn starts to glow with a golden-yellow aura.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle" the lavender mare stood at attention. "By the power invested in me, I shall now…" Twilight closed her eyes with a graceful smile. "…turn you back into a Unicorn!"

As quickly as Celestia announced that she zapped Twilight with her horn and, now being a Unicorn, her wings are gone.

Twilight blinked. "…what?"

"As for you, Luigi, I am proud to officially announce that you will now be and forever hence forth know as the 'Princess of Friendship'!" She also zapped Luigi with her magic. Suddenly a pair of green wings appeared on his back.

Luigi twisted around to view his new appendages fluttering behind him. "Wow." Was all he can say after this development.

"…what?" The Unicorn mare blandly repeated.

"It's just as you have clarify, Twilight." Celestia explained. "You're friendship wasn't enough to stop Tirek. However, it did summon a chosen being who will be the embodiment of harmony. So it's simply sensible to make Luigi here the new Princess of Friendship. Now, I do believe a celebration is in order!"

"Oh boy a PARTY!" Pinkie Pie screamed excitedly. "Isn't this great, Twilight?! With you being a Unicorn again, that makes our group a whole of two class individuals instead of being on odds! This is the best day ever!"

Pinkie then hugged the mortified Twilight Sparkle. She then stuffs her face into her multi-hue mane, taking a long and deep whiff out of it, savoring the almost forgotten scent of her non-Alicorn friend.

Luigi jumped into the air, hovering in place. "Luigi is number 1, ya-ay!" He announced joyfully.

Celestia giggled before motioning everyone back towards Ponyville. "That's good to know. Why don't we check out your new castle Luigi! Oh, and also, you're now entitled to have a year named after yourself!"

"Okie dokie." He nodded in agreement as the rest of the ponies, Spike, and Discord followed, cheering along the way. Yes, Luigi is going to become a fame hero and live a very happy life after all.

The only pony left behind is Twilight. She just stood there with a thousand yard stare. Then she blink, the revelation has finally dawn on her as she took a deep breath.

"WHAT THE FU-"

**=Epilogue=**

**Luigi -** as the Princess of Friendship, Luigi continues to happily be the fourth ruler of Equestria and living the dream. Unfortunately, during his newfound permanent stay in a world of ponies, he's been missing out on a lot of phone calls from Shigeru Miyamoto. Something about an important major role in "Paper Mario Sticker Star" and his own game called "New Super Luigi U". But since Luigi has 'disappeared', the developers scraped the major role in Sticker Star and instead replaced it with a retarded 'Find Luigi's Locations' thing.

**Twilight Sparkle -** since she's been pretty much demoted back to a Unicorn, Twilight, no longer entitle to study the magic of Friendship and no longer under Princess Celestia's supervision, went back to Canterlot to…do whatever she wants. This somehow led her on the path to become Future Twilight…sooo, seeing as she will become a badass, this is probably a good thing.

**Spike -** no longer a slave under a certain Unicorn's demand, Spike decided to travel across Equestria, spreading his legacy on how he totally defeated King Sombra.

**Rarity -** the fashionista mare is now Princess Luigi's personal tailor. She is free to make as many fashionable gowns, outfits, etc. to her liking. Despite her position, Rarity is still questionable about the cross-dressing man's habit of having the same pair of green dresses for each day of the week…

**Pinkie Pie -** the pink mare continues her lifestyle of making everyone happy and smiling, completely oblivious that she's been pissing them off and annoying them instead. She's still partying whenever she damn well pleases. At some point, Luigi introduce her to the usage of mushrooms. Things got 10x worst from then on.

**Applejack -** after the test results came in, Applejack found out that the pink party pony was not her cousin. Pinkie, somehow, is the thought to be long lost and twice removed, sister in-law of her mother's auntie's cousin's nephew's formal roommate of her grandmother. Applejack committed suicide.

**Fluttershy -** couldn't believe that one of her best friends killed herself. Other than that, she has successfully opened up a foster home for animals in Ponyville.

**Rainbow Dash -** continues to do whatever she does best in and so on and so forth.

**Discord -** Discord have rekindle the friendship he has with Fluttershy and always attend her tea parties. Other than that, he's still doing whatever it is that he does when he's not feature in any episodes ever since he was reformed.

**Tirek -** so far to our knowledge, Tirek is currently spending an eternity trapped inside of a painting and has been relocated to Professor E Gadd's gallery room. Rumor has it; he is now King Boo's portrait bitch.

**Scorpion -** Scorpion has made a surprise visit back to Equestria, sharing the Alicorn princesses of his stories of many victories in mortal kombat tournaments in great detail.

**Mario -** the red plumber continues to be the spotlight hogging, fame devouring, princess rescuing, and money making man that everyone loves. Mario was caught and sentence to prison under the possession of cocaine and shrooms…again. But as usual, Miyamoto will bail him out. He wasn't even aware of his own brother's sudden disappearance, even to this day.

**Waluigi -** since Nintendo is too damn lazy and cheap to simply make another Luigi clone, they instead color swap Waluigi's clothes and powder his face so he can star in all of the major Mario games in Luigi's place. He's not complaining.

**Kirby -** Kirby was super pissed off once he gotten word that Luigi sucks better than him with a vacuum device. In order to reclaim his honor and pride as the king of sucking, the pink puffball set to work in creating a game that will endorse him as the best sucker there is. That game is called 'Kirby's Triple Deluxe'.

**The End**


End file.
